the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuka
lushlItsuka is a Modified Soul, created by Kisuke Urahara to serve as a Bount detector. She serves as Satsuki Uzaki's Mod Soul. Appearance Itsuka, while in her Gigai, is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Itsuka's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a green strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Itsuka's left leg, where she wears darkleggings to cover her legs, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. While occupying Satsuki's body, Itsuka takes on the appearance of Satsuki and wears whatever Satsuki was wearing. While not in a Gigai, she occupies an orange stuffed saber toothed tiger. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Itsuka dresses virtually the same, with the exception of adding a baggy dark green shirt with sleeves that go midway down her arms. She also pulls back all her loose hair into one, long , thick braid down her back to keep it out of her face. Personality Itsuka is outwardly calm and confident. She is very mature and the voice of reason amongst the Mod Souls, and she wishes for the other Mod Souls to act accordingly. She is loyal toward her comrades, shown when she helped Satsuki fight the Arrancar Nekata Suarez despite Satsuki telling her to run. She always will help fight in a battle. She is also very intelligent. Itsuka is considered a polar opposite of Satsuki. Whereas Satsuki is a wild and ferocious opponent who frowns in battle and doubts her own strength, Itsuka is calm and composed who smiles and smirks and is confident she can win. Nevertheless, both become good friends after the training Kisuke Urahara had set up. She also prefers to slink in the shadows until she finds the right moment to strike. Plot Bount arc Itsuka reveals herself after the museum episode. She also appears at the school while explaining the imposter test. She was also the one who abducted Tatsuki Arisawa, and was confronted by Satsuki Uzaki. She shoots some knives at the Shinigami, who counters it with a Kido spell, and uses this as a cover to leave. Powers and Abilities Weapon Switch: Itsuka was built with the unique battle ability to summon multiple weapons for combat using a rainbow colored prism like orb. Later she improves so much that she does not require the orb's aid. The number of weapons she can summon is unlimited although the type of the weapon is limited; she cannot summon firearms or any Zanpakuto. Advanced Reishi Sensors: Like Ririn, Neko, Kitsune, Kurōdo, and Noba, Kisuke Urahara created Itsuka with the ability to detect and locate Reishi from great distance of various types, including the unique nature the Bounts or their dolls generate. Enhanced Speed: Itsuka has adapted a Mod Soul's version of Shunpo, making her a fast opponent. She can use her speed to quickly switch her weapons. Enhanced Durability: As a Mod Soul in a Gigai, as long as Itsuka's Gikon is not damaged, she cannot die, regardless of what happens to her body. Itsuka is durable enough to survive separate assaults from Hollows, Shinigami, Bounts, and Arrancar. Trivia *"Itsuka" is the fifth day of a month, in a similar manner to which "Satsuki" is the fifth month of a year.